objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Infinityblade2995
This is my mailbox. Archives Here are archives for my talk page. Each of them have 50 headings/subjects * User talk:Infinityblade2995/Archive 1 * User talk:Infinityblade2995/Archive 2 * User talk:Infinityblade2995/Archive 3 MAILBOX DE INFINITYBLADE2995 Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for The Next page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 11:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) will be watching you, so read the rules so you don't get blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! I found a Pen Battle for Dream Island sockpuppet account Here it is. https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Knuckles_76 FloraIsVerryAwesome18 (talk) 17:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) He didn't remember! Why you deleting someone's sock calling?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 17:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) BECAUSE SCARY (Knuckles 76 (talk) 17:42, August 29, 2018 (UTC)) Why scary? You aren't Knuckles 85 or Pen BFDI's sock or sub?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:32, August 29, 2018 (UTC) I Don't Know Why (Knuckles 76 (talk) 23:35, August 29, 2018 (UTC)) Who written "DIE" in FloraIsVerryAwesome18's talk?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:37, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Hmmmmmm (Knuckles 76 (talk) 23:38, August 29, 2018 (UTC)) -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:45, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Reply: Cutiesunflower blocked him already. --Infinity (talk) 04:21, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ... https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocky_vomits_BFB.png -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 15:43, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply: Thanks for informing, I got him. --Infinity (talk) 17:25, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Unseparated message from Bfdineedleyesrockyno infinity, you kinda made a mistake,so remember drawing the face was eliminated in your hurt and heal, i was atually(sorry for spelling it wrong) the one that killed him when he was at 1hp Bfdineedleyesrockyno (talk) augest 31 6: 25 AM 2018 Reply: Spelling is not taken into account. Yours was not counted because he was already dead by the time you commented. I'll explain why. He started with 5 HP. U4Again was the first to do anything to him, and it was a hurt to bring him down to 4 HP. You can check all this, ya know. Two days later, Yokai hurt him, NahuelFire39 hurt him, then Saranctha hurt him, bringing him down to 1 HP. After that, Yokai hurt him again, and THEN only you commented. I understand confusion may have been caused because of my lack of updating, but it is 100% correct. I always make sure of that. --Infinity (talk) 19:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Minh quitted R.I.P. Ceru-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 12:20, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Reply: He baited FANDOM and got himself disabled on purpose. --Infinity (talk) 15:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) hi Hello Leafy is awsome, you forgot sign.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:19, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Yes, and hi, btw. --Infinity (talk) 03:27, September 9, 2018 (UTC) If you want to know how old i am, i am 11. FrappyTheBOAS (talk) 02:54, September 11, 2018 (UTC)Daniel Reply: Um, ok. --Infinity (talk) 08:34, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Tell staff to make abuse filter See the knuckles's name. that's why.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:53, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply: Quite frankly I don't know how to implement these kind of features. I'll try to figure it out. --Infinity (talk) 14:20, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Do you approve of The Object Show Awards thank you WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 19:09, September 24, 2018 (UTC) so when am i gonna get content mod, be aware that i don't use discord —Preceding unsigned comment added by WheeliumThe2nd (talk • ) Unseparated message from JĘDREK PRODUCTIONS LLC F*CK YOU S*IT Reply: Alright, you asked for it. Unseparated message from ObjectBuddiesJay People are editing your message to me now! Reply: What does that mean? I found a vandal I Hate IloveRumania VII ↑Blocked by staff already-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 04:57, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Badge Typo The one badge says "Hey Marshmallow you can "hae" my stick instead of "have" my stick. Just wanted to point that out. 15:17, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Reply: Fixed it.